


Wet noises

by villrdreki



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Deepthroat, Incest, M/M, Submission, blowjob, dominace, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villrdreki/pseuds/villrdreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tadashi loves fucking Hiros mouth. A bit too much.</p><p>Rated: Nsfw R+</p><p>Written for: inkstainsonmyhands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



> Sorry for my crappy ness

We noises, lots of them. Tadashis hips continued to thrust into Hiros tiny mouth. Little whimpers escaping his brothers nose as he continued. “f-fuck hiro your mouth feels soo good” his fingers were tightly wrapped into raven locks as he shoved his length down his little brothers throat. Fuck all the noises that were making was driving the older Hamada crazy. “i-i could get so addicted to this.”

 

Hiro didn’t mind the roughness as much, hes been giving his brother blow jobs for a while and some face fucking but Tadashi wasn’t holding back this time. Tadashi trained him well as his tongue was pushing underneth the length his jaw opened and slightly relaxed, his head tilted just enough so Tadashis cock went further in. HIs gagging happened every once in a while but at least he wasnt throwing up anymore. His eyes were watering and his cock was hard, if this keeps up he might just cum.

 

Tadashi was going like a wild man, the sliping of his cock along the wet tongue making all sorts of sticky noises was driving him mad. His teeth clenched as he looked down at his brother in full hunger. That wasn’t the face he wanted. Fuck it. He then tilted Hiros head back and his hips started. Deep rough thrust into his brothers throat. THat sweet feeling like hiros ass but his mouth was the best, there was not tongue and the way it his brother gulped made him go insane.

 

Hiro wasn’t expecting this, eyes widening as he claws his brothers legs trying to breath, but he asphyxiation was just as exciting while his nose was buried into soft curls of Tadashis pubes. Fuck fuck fuck. Hiro moans out suddenly as he cums all over his pants and shirt thankful that Tadashi let him release his boner form his confinement.

 

Tadashi heard the noises, no sooner as he was pounding into his brothers face did he release his cum down Hiros throat which he felt his brother sputter and try to gag out. Nope he wasn’t having it. He pinched his brothers nose making him swallow the huge thick load. Once it was over he pulled out. “Good boy Hiro, maybe next time if your’e good, i’ll suck you off…”

 

Hiros face was in a daze. He whimpered not wanting that but for his brother to fuck his throat again.


End file.
